Love's Gift
by SpectrefoxXIII
Summary: An exchange of gifts happens at the household, as Weiss and Ruby have their Christmas.


**A/N: I know, Christmas was already about a month away, but this story is also a month old on my tumblr. I'm only now converting it to here!**

* * *

><p>Weiss rolled onto her back, twisting away from the sharp light of day. A groan slipped through her lips, and she slowly rose. Disgruntled and tired, the heiress surveyed the room. Somehow on the floor was the form of Yang, snoring in all her glory. Remembering she was in her girlfriend's bed, Weiss was alerted to the fact she was alone in it. Blake was not in the room either.<p>

_It can't be that late._

She looked at the clock, and the time scared her.

_Maybe it __**can**__ be that late..._

* * *

><p>Christmas day. Weiss stepped down the stairs, tying her ponytail and greeting those in the dining room. Mid-step, she was tackled by Ruby. Grasping for something, anything, to stop her fall, she shook her head.<p>

"Goooood morning Weiss! Merry Christmas!" She said in a singsong tone.

"You dolt! I could've fallen!"

Ruby peered at her girlfrined. "Killyjoy."

"Just make sure you don't tackle me with as much strength. I didn't say stop."

A beaming smile was Weiss' response. They entered the living room, snatching two spots on the couch for themselves. Blake was propped up on a reclining chair, head over one armrest, legs crossed over the other. A peculiar sight.

"Don't act surprised. This is quite comfortable." She spoke in her monotone voice, eyes still darting back and forth at the words. "It's quite easy to re-Yang what are you doINNGG?" Blake cried out, her book escaping her delicate fingers.

With a _thump, _Blake landed on her assailant. Yang grinned, and stood, hands on hips. "I had to make myself known."

Amber eyes closed slightly, as Blake grabbed the girl's shirt and pulled her to the floor. Yang's only cushion being her chest. "Next time, do it to the ice queen."

* * *

><p>A large meal had been prepared by Daniel and the girls, a feast for the small gathering. Ruby's family from across Vale had come to visit, aunts and cousins. Many of her male cousins tried to act as a suitor for Weiss, only to be shot down. The only person missing was Ruby's Uncle Qrow, who had been caught up at Signal. Weiss knew they were close, and that Ruby was saddened and hurt not to see him. After the meal and the opening of Ruby and Yang's gifts, the four of them retreated back to their room, holding their own ceremony.<p>

Weiss, with the help of Blake, had snuck out during the day and brought back a small fern.

"Can't you cast a glyph and move this thing?"

Weiss grunted, hefting it up the stairs. Despite the size, it was still heavy. "Oh, I'm sorry, I thought cats were good at climbing trees. I figured you'd be able to carry a small one." That earned her a light kick to her shin.

"At least **I** carry my things."

Weiss stopped mid step and looked around the tree, peering at the faunus. "You're an evil girl."

They made it to landing, cuts on their hands.

"Okay, you get the sisters out of there."

"Why me?" Blake bluntly asked.

"Because you're a good liar." She pointed to Blake's bow.

A groan emitted from Blake. "You're never going to let me live this down." She opened their door, and had the girls come out, eyes closed and going the opposite way.

Weiss stumbled into the room, and placed the tree in the center. With a sigh of relief, she began to add small decorations to it, ornaments and ribbons. It wasn't much, but it made it pretty. Grabbing the gifts that Blake and her had hid, she arranged the items in a circular pattern underneath. Weiss, satisfied with her work, grabbed her scroll and sent Blake a message.

_Deed is done. Get the dorks back here. -W_

* * *

><p>When they revealed the tree, both Ruby and Yang were full of glee. The older sister rushed forward to attack Blake and Weiss with a hug. Blake swiftly dodged out of the way, while Weiss was caught in a death grip. When released, the heiress knelt down and removed a small black case from the tree and presented it to Ruby.<p>

Her girlfriend took the gift, and quickly stammered. "Weiss, I-I didn't even think-"

"Don't think, just open Ruby."

Ruby undid the ribbon around the case, and gently pulled out a necklace. It was a silver rose with twelve star like points coming from it's sides.

"It's our symbols. I figured it might be something you like. I had it made, but if you don't, we can always go and loo-" Weiss' explanation was cut short by the sudden warmth on her lips.

Ruby broke away, and smiled. "I love it Weiss."

Ruby gave Weiss the necklace, and they sat down on her bed. Weiss took the necklace and clipped it around Ruby's neck for her. After a cry of "awws" and smiles from Yang, they began to exchange the other gifts among the team. For Blake, Weiss had given her a small assortment of books, each one hard to find in a normal shop. She had each one rebound, as the years spent in her father's study did them no good. For Yang, she an assortment of smaller gifts, ranging from parts for her bike to a scarf with the symbols of their team on it. It had, once more, earned her a death hug from the bouncy blonde. When they had finished, the others obtaining their gifts, Weiss allowed herself to rest and smile.

"Uh uh princess, we're not done yet." Yang wagged her finger, and pointed retreated to her closet, Blake following. They returned with rectangular clothing boxes.

Weiss hadn't expected any gifts, and would've been reluctant to accept them, had they not insisted. One of the gifts was from Blake, which was a cape in the same fashion as her current jacket, though longer and with no sleeves. Her only explanation "For sometime down the road."

From Yang was a large sweater, not a tacky one, but a fluffy silver one that had a blue cuff accents, and a blue beanie hat that was a bit too large. "Well you have so much hair..."

Weiss, trying to hold back emotions that had not been stirred in a long time, smiled and grabbed the girls, embracing them in a bear like hug, similar Yang

Ruby joined in, and they stood there together as a family. Weiss wouldn't have traded the moment for regaining anything of her old life.

* * *

><p>Once more, it was a night spent up late with Ruby. Though this time, they were both awake, and neither in tears. They had just been sitting, talking. Blake had been curled up quietly on her bed, enthralled by her book, an ear twitching every so often. Yang was stretched out at the foot of Blake's bed, looking up at the ceiling and just smiling, taking in the day.<p>

Ruby had been fiddling with her necklace since Weiss had given it to her, smiling and feeling guilty for not giving her a gift. She sat in her red hoodie, the hood drawn slightly over her hair. Weiss playfully pulled over her head fully before chuckling. Ruby removed the hood, shaking her hair and staring at Weiss. She perked up, then quickly stood and left the room.

"Did I do something?"

"No, she's getting something. She did one of her '_Ooo I have an idea'_ perk ups." Yang explained, looking towards the door.

Ruby returned, clutching something in her hand. Both Blake and Yang looked at her to see what it is. Ruby sat down, opening her hand a revealing the top of a rose,

"I used to do this as a kid. I'd find roses that represented someone I cared for. It's a type of Tea Rose, the red and white are equally balanced in this one though. I was hoping you may be able to do something to it, so it wouldn't die." She placed the rose in Weiss' hand. "We have a small planter in a green room. I thought you would like it."

Weiss smiled, small tears running down her cheeks, and grabbed a vile of dust. She sprinkled ice crystals onto the Rose, slowly creating a gemstone type version of the plant. It's colors still were vibrant, and undying. Weiss took the small rose, and placed it on her nightstand. She grabbed Ruby by the hands, kissing her, before breaking and smiling.

Yang knew why Ruby had done it. Not only did it mean she cared for Weiss, but that she was truly family. Yang had one, a Royal Gold, the first Ruby had made, and she herself was in the process of making one for Blake.

"Ruby, it's beautiful. It's perfect. I don't think I deserve it… but… I, I love it, more than you know."

Ruby shrugged slightly. "Well, I had hoped it would mean that we'd be by each other no matter what, to the end."

Weiss wiped a tear from her eye, looking at the rose and back at Ruby. They had gone from bickering allies to lovers in a matter of months, and she still couldn't believe it. The rose did mean unity between them, more than love. It was a symbol of hope for Weiss.

* * *

><p>By the next day, Ruby's family had left, and Daniel had gone to run to Vale, leaving the four girls to themselves. They spent the day outside, Weiss and Ruby sitting on a bench by their garden while Yang tried to provoke Blake into a snowball fight. The Faunus, while calm and collected, finally scooped up a large ball and chucked it at Yang, hitting her square and the face and toppling her. Yang could not stop laughing, sitting up with bits of snow covering her gold hair. She began to gather snow, as Blake sat patiently, watching her rhythmic pattern. To Weiss, it was a time for her to not worry about anything. For once, she had let her long hair flow free while outside, instead of her usual side-ponytail. She wore the beanie that covered most of her head, and the sweater Yang had given to her. Ruby, dressed in a red jacket with her hood up, cradled Weiss's arm. The snow was falling gently, and creating a perfect scene. Blake was now moving in a blur, dodging Yang and tackling her, bringing a heap of snow on top of her.<p>

"No fair kitty!"

"You started it blondie."

Ruby rolled a ball of snow in her hand, and made the motion of tossing it towards them. Weiss, smiling and her eyes closed, did not notice the ball of powder coming down on her before it was too late. She gasped, and grabbed Ruby, planting her in the snow. Ruby didn't care, she turned over, and grabbed Weiss, pulling her on top of her and rolling in the snow. They ended up lying together, surrounded by snow tracks of their bodies. Blake and Yang were now by them as well, sitting by their heads. Weiss looked up at the sky, and just smiled.

Ruby had given her the best gift of all time.

Love.


End file.
